looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a cable channel created by Turner Broadcasting in 1992. It debuted on October 1st that year, beginning its broadcast with the Looney Tunes short Rhapsody Rabbit. Initially created following the Turner company having bought the Hanna-Barbera cartoon library, the network also housed the color Looney Tunes shorts produced up to 1948, which were under Turner's ownership at the time (these shorts were also being shown on fellow Turner-owned channels TNT and TBS). Pre-1948 Looney Tunes shorts airing on Cartoon Network were aired under the name "The Bugs & Daffy Show". Although the show initially used the faded 1956 a.a.p. prints of the pre-1948 shorts from 1992-1994, in 1995 new prints of these pre-1948 shorts (a.k.a. Turner "dubbed" versions) with altered end cards were created for the network, which would continue to be seen on TV till today. In 1996, as a result of Warner Bros. merging with Turner Entertainment, Cartoon Network was now allowed to show more Warner Bros. cartoons. However, since most of the post-1948 Looney Tunes cartoons were still under contract to be shown on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network would not be able to show them until September 1999. In 2002, airings of classic Looney Tunes shorts on Cartoon Network have been changed from "The Bugs & Daffy Show" to "The Looney Tunes Show." In the meantime, reruns of Taz-Mania appeared on Cartoon Network in late 1996. Then in 1998, the first 45 episodes of Animaniacs were shown on Cartoon Network, and Tiny Toon Adventures and Pinky and the Brain joined it in September 1999. However, Tiny Toons, Taz-Mania, and Animaniacs were eventually removed from the channel's schedule by 2000. However, in 2002, Cartoon Network picked up reruns of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and ran them until 2005. To date, Loonatics Unleashed have never been shown on Cartoon Network, except in some regions during the late 2006 till early 2007 season. When Boomerang was launched as a separate cable channel in 2000, the Looney Tunes shorts were shown on the network until 2007, where they were dropped from Boomerang's daily line-up and would not return to the schedule till October 2013. As a result of the network's reface in June 2004, the Looney Tunes shorts were not dropped from Cartoon Network's regular schedule altogether in October of that year, though The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Duck Dodgers remained until mid-2005. However, Bah, HumDuck! A Looney Tunes Christmas has aired every December since its release as part of the channel's Christmas marathons. Also, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales and Wakko's Wish are still aired occasionally, and Bugs Bunny's Howl-o-ween Special was also aired on the network for the first time in October of 2009. The channel finally brought the Looney Tunes shorts back to their regular schedule in November 2009, only to drop them again in January 2010. The shorts returned to the network again on March 25, 2011. Currently, there is not yet any word on if any other WB Animated Universe shows will also be returning to the network, but The Looney Tunes Show premiered on the channel in May 2011. Midway through 2013, Cartoon Network returned to showing Looney Tunes shorts daily and also returned them to its sister channel Boomerang after a 3-year hiatus in October 2013. Gallery Animaniacs_on_Cartoon_Network.jpg OldBugsAndDaffyShowLogo.jpg|The Bugs & Daffy Show logo used from 1993-1998. BugsNDaffy-CNBumper.jpg|The Bugs & Daffy commercial bumper. LooneyTuneShow.png|Promo of The Looney Tunes Show Videos Tiny Toons bumper Bugs and Daffy Bumper Segments (Updated!) Cartoon Network Animaniacs Marathon Intro & Bumpers Cartoon Network - Looney Tunes VHS Promo (2000) Category:TV Channels Category:Companies Category:Animaniacs Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production Category:1992